Wrestle Quest
どうも (Domo wrestling) is an puroresu promotion. Founded in 2002 after 総出の closed. KINGDOM had a change of owner ship in 2006 after the previous owner (Tana Oishi) went bankrupt. In 2017 KINGDOM '''would be forever changed after owner Jackie Mai Sr sold the promotion to '''Fumi Nakamura '''making it into what it is today. History * 2002 Stepping out of the bubble that was 総出の after Tana Oishi didn't like the company he loved going under, He took one third of the roster with him to make KINGDOM. Two years later Tana Closed KINGDOM due to bankruptcy. * 2006 KINGDOM Reopened by Human Panda with a new focus, to show off all styles of the sport of wrestling. Panda retired all the old belts that got carried over from 総出の"in with the NEW, out with the old" and that night Kingdom had it's first King. * 2010 The Triad invasion Began , After Human Panda lost his Title to Haru at GATEppv. Panda's son got in the ring and called out Haru, He just laughted at the 18 year old but before he could give him his reply Jackie hit him with a flying Knee "BnW". Haru's prodigy Juro who was at ringside came to his side and helped him up. looked at jackie and grinned, Hitting Haru with a pull back Lariat. after that Panda got and grab a mic and announce that this is The Rebirth of the Panda Traid. * 2011 Panda started an Joshi promotion (II ZO) and gave it to his eldest daughter Meilin Mai, who is married to Richard Myszkowski. they have one son Gin Mai. * 2012 birth of TRUE PURO. Chris Ventus had a falling out with management decided to make his own promotion "TRUE PURO" and taking half of the roster with him,but Panda was fine with that, there was a new wave of fresh talent coming out of the woodwork from all over like Robbert Scottson Gym, Galaxy, and Panda & Tyga's "Jungle Dojo". * 2013-2014 The Return of the PRIDE. During a Talent trade True Puro Wrestler Isao Saeki had set to debut against Leo Higa but before the bell was rung Human Panda and his Traid jumped the two and beat Isao so bad he lost an Eye. After this the Management could sit back no longer and called an old Friend of Pandas to put a stop to this madness. Kid Tyga II Debut at the next ppv, saving Leo Higa & Skunk from the numbers advantage of the Traid and then forming the TYGA's PRIDE stable. * On Aug 21 2017, Jackie Mai Sr announced his retirement and will be touting his stock of the KINGDOM. and that Fumi Nakamura will be taking over as the new Owner. The next day Nakamura held a press conference stating that he was going to retire the Championships and "throw a new coat of paint" on KINGDOM. one week later he bought Galaxy Pro from Ken Bailey, combining the two to make どうも and どうも USA. Roster '''Heavyweight wrestlers Junior heavyweight wrestlers II ZO Other personnel どうも II ZO Championships *Championships lined are retired* どうも どうもUSA IIZO Tournaments どうも IIZO Category:Promotions Category:KINGDOM